


Turn Off The Lights

by SterekUniverseOnFlymer457



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Model
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457/pseuds/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Да, - снова выдохнул Стилински, отправляя окурок в свободное падение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Off The Lights

Судьба — странная штука. Она балует нас, когда мы этого не ждём, и наносит удар, когда мы к нему не готовы. Так же и Стайлз не ждал, что Дерек вообще ответит ему взаимностью. И сейчас не был готов увидеть Дерека с фотоаппаратом по ту сторону подиума. Это неожиданно. Настолько неожиданно, что воздух просто вышибло из легких и парень нарушил посекундное расписание появления на подиуме. Замешкался, вздрогнул, потерял «маску» на лице, широко улыбнувшись. Хорошо, что смог вовремя стушеваться и завернуть во время со сцены. Организаторы иначе просто убили бы его. Может не физически, но личное дело подпортили. Все же, это не среднестатистический показ. Тут одежда особенно неудобная.   
  
\- Да, - вздохнул мальчишка, выдыхая дым. Стайлз стоит на небольшом балкончике, которым наградила его гримерка. Наверное, ему должно быть холодно в одних трусах, но, учитывая насколько малец горит изнутри от одного взгляда Дерека - да, он ничего не чувствует и нихера не слышит. Уже вторую сигарету оторван от этого мира.  
\- Да, - снова выдохнул Стилински, отправляя окурок в свободное падение.   
  
\- Жалею ли я? Да, я немного растерялся. Все же, серьезный показ, а я ранее работал только с фотографией. Сложно было, - мальчишка дает небольшое интервью на коктейле следующим вечером. Его отец тоже здесь: стоит где-нибудь и болтает о особо скучных вещах, «поддерживая сына в его начинаниях».   
– Есть ли у меня пара? Хм…Сложный вопрос, - Стайлз уловил боковым зрением знакомую макушку, которая сосредоточилась на каком-то очередном элегантном платье поверх куска особо худого мяса. – Есть. Моя пара поддерживает меня в работе. Мы сейчас редко видимся. Работа. Но..  
\- Мистер Стилински? У вас есть общие фото? Все же, ходили слухи, что вы работали вместе. И это послужило уходом из…  
\- О, да, конечно. Это был служебный роман. Я немного замкнутый человек, потому особо не знакомлюсь с людьми…А так я знал его..  
Но тут мальчишку перебили:  
\- Его?   
\- Проблемы? - вскинул брови Стайлз.  
\- Нет, но…Неужели и вы подтвердите стереотип о «сущности» парней, которые отправляются в модельный бизнес?- вспышки камер начинали раздражать.   
\- Бисексуальность стала стереотипностью? С каких пор. Или вы о метросексуалах сейчас хотели высказаться? - Стилински тряхнул головой. Он не хотел продолжать разговор. Но то, что Дерек был рядом, как-то поддерживало.   
\- Когда вы представите вашего парня публике? Вы ведь работаете вместе. Есть шанс, что он сейчас здесь?  
\- Безусловно, он тут. Со мной. Все же, это важный для меня вечер. Когда он рядом мне проще справиться со всем этим дерь…  
\- Стайлз? - переспросил его агент по правую руку.   
\- Ладно, с этим волнительным вечером. Так лучше звучит? - Стилински закусил губу, снова смотря на Дерека. - Мой парень - фотограф. Очень талантливый фотограф. Знаете, я ним очень горжусь.  
  
Стайлза невероятно утомила беседа с журналистами. Может, если смотреть на него только со стороны, вы решите, что все слишком предсказуемо и не достойно особого внимания: парень с большим будущим простилает себе дорогу к славе, его ничего особо не затрагивает, для него все просто и наперед решено. Он как рыба в воде в этой сфере.   
Если бы было так, Стайлз, и правда, был бы счастлив. Он, конечно, кайфовал от происходящего, ему нравилась его работа. Но сейчас, когда внутри он настолько нестабилен, малец снова чувствует ту тяжесть любого взаимодействия с людьми, как в подростковом возрасте, когда он еще регулярно принимал таблетки от СДВГ и ходил к психологу. Многие сходу цепляют на мальца ярлык «несерьезного», «нестабильного», ветряного мальчишки. Вот тогда можно спокойно делать вывод, что Стайлза они не знают. Нет, не так, Стайлза они как раз знают, а М.Стилински, Мщечислава - нет. Закрытого, спокойного, внимательного парня, который прекрасного осознает и принимает все свои недостатки, признает ошибки и работает над собой, пусть у него и не всегда получается. Если «Стайлз» бы дал тогда боссу уволить Дерека и остался на любимой работе, то Мщечислав подписался под ошибкой и ушел, поставив под удар свою карьеру. Он был уверен, что справится. Будет тяжело, но он справится.   
И сейчас он тоже знает, что справится. Это период. Нужно перетерпеть.   
Мальчишка стоит в уборной перед зеркалом и, в который раз, окатывает свое лицо холодной водой:  
\- Справишься, - шмыгает носом Стайлз, старясь не дать слабинку. Он ведь даже не знает, хочет ли Дерек еще иметь с ним дело, но заочно на публике признал его своим парнем. Вдруг это уже и не нужно ему? Бред.  
Стилински достал из кармана брюк наушники и включил на плеере Panic! at the Disco – Turn Off The Lights. И, спокойно, с наушниками в ушах, вышел в зал.   
Стал под стеночкой со стаканом виски с льдом.   
С большим колличеством льда.   
Крепкие напитки - не его.  
  
 _Я устал быть сам по себе,_  
 _Теперь и дьявол не оставит меня в покое:_  
 _Будто друга нашёл,_  
 _Который не оставит меня до самого конца._  
  
Стайлз вслушивается в голос солиста, выстукивая тонкими пальцами ритм по граненному стакану в такт музыке.  
Вот, что значит песня под ситуацию.   
  
_Наша совесть обычно куда крепче нашей самооценки._  
 _Я высоко поднимаю планку ожиданий,_  
 _И поэтому всё обычно идёт наперекосяк._  
  
Мальчишка нашел взглядом Дерека, наблюдает за его ловкими щелчками фотокамерой, за тем, как мужчина подбирает ракурсы. Да, определенно Стайлз сам виноват, что слишком много ждал от их отношений.   
  
_Так сбрось же звезду_  
 _На бульвар этой ночью._  
 _Я думаю, что разберусь с этим – мне лишь нужно чуть больше времени..._  
 _Но кому сдалось время!?_  
  
Да, время определенно никому не нужно, если оно не помогает. Месяц. Месяц, больше месяца выдержки, а мальчишке ничего не помогло. Парень переступил с ноги на ногу и, окончательно отдавшись ритму песни, просто присел на пол и, устроив локти на коленях, продолжает наблюдать за Дереком, оперев голову о стену.  
  
 _Гаси свет, гаси свет,_  
 _Пусти в ход свои чары этой ночью,_  
 _А у меня – тяжесть на сердце,_  
 _Которая будет удерживать меня._  
 _И когда сердце разобьётся – я буду витать в облаках,_  
 _Поэтому я хватаюсь за любой шанс,_  
 _Как тот, кем не являюсь..._  
  
И тут малец встречается взглядом с Дереком. Все же, нужно определенно уходить. Сейчас. Стайлз поднимается и вынимает из уха один наушник, так и не отводя от Хейла взгляд. Слишком поздно.

 

                                                                 

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинальность. Открытость. Эмоции. Юмор.  
> И немного, совсем чуть-чуть, сарказма.  
> Хмурится у нас в группе только Дерек.  
> Мы вас любим.  
> Добро пожаловать!  
> (https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer)


End file.
